The inventor being an Opera singer and having lived in very cold climates, has discovered the indespensable need for total protection of ones vocal apparatus, encompassing the nose, mouth, chin, throat, neck and chest areas. Other professional singers, speakers, professors, or those in the speaking or communicating professions, also need protection from cold, drafts, or any changes in temperature to the nose, mouth, chin, throat, neck and chest areas. A conventional rectangular scarf and other prior art garments when wrapped around the neck, throat and chest provides protection only for those areas. The nose, chin, and mouth areas are still left unprotected. Only through a rewrapping of the scarf will any protection of the nose, chin and mouth areas be achieved. This will be at the expense of the previously covered areas in that they will now be left uncovered.